


The Loop of Lust

by cat29



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Window of Opportunity (Stargate), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat29/pseuds/cat29
Summary: “What are you smiling at?”“Nothing.”
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the idea of what could have happened in other time loops in Window of Opportunity and realized it was the perfect setup to create smut in a one shot for Sam and Jack who normally would need many chapters to justify breaking regulations.

“Sir!” Jack looked over his shoulder to see Sam sidling up beside him as he headed for the hallway after their briefing. He simply raised his eyebrows in response and held open the door for her.

“I was thinking.” She looked down at the floor as they walked side by side down the SGC halls.

“Really? That's unlike you. ” he smirked, unable to hold back the sarcastic remark she had set herself up for.

“Very funny. I just had a question about the time loops.”

He pointed his thumb behind them. “Forgot to ask in the briefing?”

“No. It’s not a question for the briefing.” She looked straight ahead as she continued walking, refusing to meet his gaze for more than a quick second at a time despite his prying eyes. 

“Major,” he stopped and grasped her arm to turn her to face him. 

She smirked and took a deep breath. “Well, theoretically, if the loop is repeating the same time period, the events are essentially being rewritten each time.”

“Yeah.” He wondered where this was going.

“So it doesn’t really matter what you do if it technically hasn’t happened yet. Consequences don’t exist.”

“Ah.” He grinned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. So that’s where this was going. Of course he hadn’t gotten off the hook so easily when she caught him fantasizing in the briefing room.

“When you put it that way, I guess it wasn’t necessary to hand in my resignation papers last time.” 

“Resignation papers? What for?” Her brow furrowed in confusion and he held her gaze as the realization dawned across her face. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled and she nodded to herself.

“So that’s what you were smiling about.”

He smiled nervously and dug his hands deeper in his pockets.

“What happened?” She teased.

“Just a kiss.”

“Too bad.” She shook her head and grinned. 

He had never seen her so bold before and it was...well, hot. 

“What would you have done in my position?” He asked, now curious how far she’d take it.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t be wasting time when the loop only has a couple hours left.” 

She turned on her heel and sauntered down the hall towards her lab, throwing a glance over her shoulder to raise her eyebrows at him.

“Goddamn,” he muttered under his breath. He knew she felt similarly after the whole Za’tarc incident and she didn’t exactly rebuff his advances when he kissed her in the last loop, but he never could have imagined how forward she would be when regulations weren’t standing in their way.

He swiped his sweaty hands across his pants and threw a skip in his step to catch up.

Just after she disappeared behind the lab door, he reached it and closed it behind him. He turned and met her eyes, flickering with heat and a small smile dancing on her lips as she leaned up against the wall. He locked the door for good measure.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack pressed his hands against the wall on either side of Sam and paused to drink her in and savor this moment. She wasn’t meeting his eyes because she was too busy focusing on his lips while licking her own. 

“Are you sure about this? You’re not going to remember anything next time.” He looked quizzically into her eyes, the line between his brows deepening.

“Sir, I have been following the rules my entire life. You know how much I missed out on worrying about my career and my perfect record?” She scoffed. “I’ll be damned if I let this opportunity go.” She grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him in to meet her lips. It was somehow more electric than the kiss in the last loop, maybe because there was so much more behind it this time. She released her hold on his shirt and lifted her arms up around his head, pulling him closer in the process and tangling her fingers into his tousled hair. He let his body sink into hers and brought his hands down to grasp her waist. They separated their lips only for a second at a time to smile and revel at this moment, only to go back in and explore deeper as their tongues melted into one another.  He wanted to remember every sensation of this experience and said a silent prayer to whatever alien gods they had on P4X-639 to please let him keep his memories from the loops whenever they figured out how to reverse the device.

He felt himself getting hard and dipped his hips backward so as not to press it into her. She responded by taking one hand out of his hair and using it to slip his belt through the loop and pry it loose. He took it as a signal to move forward and grasped the back of her shirt to untuck it from her BDUs, then slipped his hands underneath onto her hot skin and across her back. _God, it was so smooth._

She let go of him and pulled her shirt over head, dropping it on the floor beside her, then reached for his shirt to do the same. She bit her lip and ran her hands over the soft dusting of hair across his broad chest but he was too fixed on the curves of her breasts peeking out of her bra to notice anything else. 

She slipped her hand into the front of his pants to feel the effect she was having on him and suddenly he was back to attention. He thrusted into her hand, squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself to hold it together. Her long fingers wrapped around his length, then suddenly released as she took her hand out of his pants. He opened his eyes and saw she was now pulling on her own pants pushing them to the floor.

“I need you,” she whispered breathlessly as she pulled him in for another kiss. He slipped his hands behind her and bent his knees to grab behind her thighs and lift her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he could feel the hot wetness of her underwear between her legs. With the muscles in his arms flexing under her weight, he stepped backwards and turned toward her desk to place her seated on top.

Her kisses were filled with more urgency now as she pushed on the waistband of his BDUs, waiting for him to get the message and discard them for her. He unbuttoned and slid them down along with his boxers, finally freeing his cock to her eager hands. She quietly moaned and worked her hands over the length of it, barely putting any pressure but instead just stroking it and feeling the skin underneath her fingers and in her palm.

He slipped his hands onto her back once more, this time to unhook her bra. Her soft and full breasts fell and two perky pink nipples greeted him. It was hard to fathom that he was finally seeing parts of her he had hardly allowed himself to even dream about before. 

“Sam…” He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her neck and trail the kisses down to the newly exposed skin ready to explore. She giggled at him finally using her first name and pulled him in closer to relish every precious second. His callused hands cupped the gentle curves and his head dipped deeper now, his lips meeting the apex of her breast. He ran his tongue over the tip of the hard nipple and she felt it practically throbbing in response to his touch.

“Fuck, Jack. Please.” She gasped and dug her fingers into his back.

He grabbed her thighs with force now, stopping only to marvel over the expanse of smooth milky skin and yanked her closer to him so that she was precariously hanging over the edge of the desk.

She leaned her arms behind her to hold herself up and he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her underwear to pull them off and down her long legs. Her pink lips glistening with wetness were now open to him and he decided to tease her by slowly sliding his hands up her thighs before finally laying the pad of his thumb onto her clit. She sighed with relief which quickly turned into short gasping breaths when he swirled his thumb into a spiral, faster and faster. Her legs started to tremble and he used his free hand to cover her mouth before she screamed into his palm as she went over the edge. 

His fingers slowed as her body came down from the release and she whimpered with delight, kissing his hand that no longer needed to stifle the evidence of her pleasure.

His cock was aching with the need to fill her. He reached down to guide it between the velvety folds that were now slick to the touch. 

She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head into his neck and sucking gently on the thick skin.

He pushed into her, softly at first to fit it inside and then harder as he thrusted in and out. She bit into the neck skin she had been so delicately kissing before, powerless to the pleasure erupting inside of her. 

He lingered on each thrust, the silky fire of her wrapped around him overwhelming all of his senses. He bent his head down to kiss her head and she lifted it up to meet his face. 

“Sam…” He whispered again and she gripped his face with both hands to kiss him while he worked himself into her over and over. She squeezed her muscles around him and he couldn’t hold back anymore. The wave washed over him and his body jerked as he spent himself inside of her. She sucked his bottom lip and he groaned into her mouth. 


	3. Chapter 3

They sat on the floor up leaning up against the cabinets, only half dressed.

“How much time do we have left?” Sam asked, kissing the back of his hand entangled with her own fingers.

Jack looked down at his watch. “Not much longer.”

“I don’t want to forget.” She whispered.

He squeezed his arms tighter around her and nuzzled his nose into the top of her head. They should have thought this through before. “One day,” he whispered back, “I’ll tell you about this loop.”

The familiar alarm went off over the intercom. “UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION.”

“C’mere.” He pulled her face to his and they kissed with fervor, each clinging desperately to one another.

* * *

“Anyway, I’m sorry but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?” Daniel frowned, waiting for a response.

Jack dropped his spoon into his cereal bowl and sighed.

“Colonel?” Sam asked innocently. “Is everything alright?”

The memory of her gasping and moaning wrapped around him came flooding back.

“Oh, if only you knew.” He chuckled and took a large spoonful of Froot Loops.


End file.
